make_it_to_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Go to the scrap yard
There are always instances in scifi films that suggest that you use the available scrap in the mechanics yard. Such examples are WATTO ,the crap yard dealer in the movie STAR WARS wikipedia date 2017 ,sep 20 Watto is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise, featured in the films The Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones. He is computer-generated and played by voice actor Andy Secombe. He is a mean-tempered, greedy Toydarian, and owner of a second-hand goods store in Mos Espa on the planet Tatooine. Among Watto's belongings are the slaves Shmi Skywalker and her son, Anakin. He acquires them after winning a podracing bet with Gardulla the Hutt, and he puts them both to work in his store. Anakin demonstrates an incredible aptitude for equipment repair, and Watto decides to profit from it by having the boy fix various broken equipment in the store. He eventually loses Anakin in a podracing bet with Qui-Gon Jinn when he bets on a competitor, Sebulba, who is defeated by Anakin. Qui Gong on the left side dealing scrap yard components for the space ship ;"Naboo" that needs spare parts. Watto is on the right side trying to get the best price. Qui Gon searches for the "hyperdive generator" . Here's how dealing develops into getting the right price. Dealing , makes sense with most components scattered over the galaxy in various trade stations and with spaceships from every star system littered in no specific way.You could theoretically sell enough scrap to buy yourself a new space ship or even 10 space ships per year and sell them at a greater price depending on how much scrap you start of with and how much you sell. Other ways to go ,would include selling scrap and then investing in a mechanics shop that sells the genuine article of various parts. So you could theoretically be an expert at this type of work and make a reputation in the star system or even 100 star systems. In that way star adventurers would have heard about you before hand and would head to you to get the spare parts. Wikipedia 2017, sep 20 Price fixing is an agreement between participants on the same side in a market to buy or sell a product, service, or commodity only at a fixed price, or maintain the market conditions such that the price is maintained at a given level by controlling supply and demand. The intent of price fixing may be to push the price of a product as high as possible, generally leading to profits for all sellers but may also have the goal to fix, peg, discount, or stabilize prices. The defining characteristic of price fixing is any agreement regarding price, whether expressed or implied. Price fixing requires a conspiracy between sellers or buyers. The purpose is to coordinate pricing for mutual benefit of the traders. For example, manufacturers and retailers may conspire to sell at a common "retail" price; set a common minimum sales price, where sellers agree not to discount the sales price below the agreed-to minimum price; buy the product from a supplier at a specified maximum price; adhere to a price book or list price; engage in cooperative price advertising; standardize financial credit terms offered to purchasers; use uniform trade-in allowances; limit discounts; discontinue a free service or fix the price of one component of an overall service; adhere uniformly to previously-announced prices and terms of sale; establish uniform costs and markups; impose mandatory surcharges; purposefully reduce output or sales in order to charge higher prices; or purposefully share or pool markets, territories, or customers.